Retinal Love
by Zaxoxowana
Summary: next chirteen story
1. Chapter 1

- ,, Zgodnie z przepisem wprowadzonym przez nowego dziekana, nasi lekarze, a szczególnie ci młodzi muszą być wysportowani, gdyż co dwudziesty pacjent umiera przez nie dotarcie pomocy na czas. Dlatego więc lekarze przed 35 rokiem życia muszą … Uwaga, tworzę nerwową atmosferę. '' – Trzynaście przewróciła oczami. Odkąd Cuddy odeszła, House jest nie do zniesienia. ,, … Zagrać w międzyszpitalowym turnieju siatkówki. '' – dokończył zadowolony House. Remy i Chase wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, że będą musieli wziąć w tym udział. To wszystko wydawało się strasznie absurdalne.

- ,, Ale gdzie, kiedy ? '' – pytał Chase

- ,, Wszystkiego dowiecie się za chwilę osobiście. Idźcie do niego. ''

Chase i Remy wstali niepewni i ruszyli w stronę byłego gabinetu Cuddy.

- ,, To chore. '' – Rozpoczęła Trzynaście. -.. Co ma siatkówka do ratowania ludzi?

- ,, Nie unoś się tak. Zagramy jeden durny mecz i po sprawie. Przy okazji zabawimy się. '' – powiedział patrząc uważnie na Trzynastkę. Była wyraźnie zła, jednak wiedział, że nie chodziło o nowy przepis.

- ,, Nie mam zamiaru. To absurdalne. '' – powiedziała nerwowo poprawiając włosy. _Świetnie_ – pomyślała. _Ciekawe, jak się z tego wyplącze. _

- ,, Tu nie o to chodzi. Umiesz grać w siatkówkę? '' – spytał patrząc na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- ,, Oczywiście. ''

- ,, Więc o co chodzi? '' – zatrzymał się i zagrodził jej drogę. Na twarzy Remy widniał smutek, a oczy szkliły się łzami.

- ,, Hej, co jest? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? '' – łza spłynęła po policzku Trzynaście. Remy opuściła głowę. - ,, Jeżeli tak, to przepraszam ''

- ,, To nie twoja wina. Ja… Ja po prostu się boje, że wylecę z pracy. Lekarze powinni być sprawni. A jak sprawna może być dziewczyna z Huntingtonem ze stale drżącymi dłońmi? A to dopiero początek. Niedługo stracę kontrole nad resztą ciała. A ta praca to jedyna przyjemność w moim zasranym życiu. Nie chcę tego stracić. '' – Chase był zaskoczony. Remy Hadley, najbardziej tajemnicza i skryta kobieta, jaką znał, po raz kolejny się przed nim otworzyła.

- ,, Będzie dobrze. '' – powiedział czule i objął ją ramieniem. - ,, Będzie dobrze '' – powtórzył i starł łzy z jej policzków. Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora.


	2. Chapter 2

- ,, A wy w jakiej sprawie? '' – powiedział wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna., gdy uchyliły się drzwi.

- ,, Tego turnieju w siatkówce. '' – wyjaśnił Chase

- ,, Aha, wejdźcie. '' – powiedział bez szczególnego zainteresowania

- ,, Mecz odbędzie się za tydzień, na hali przy Down Street. Mam nadzieję, że wiecie gdzie to jest? ''

- ,, Tak, ale...'' – zaczął Chase

-,, To doskonale. '' – przerwał mu. - ,, A teraz proszę, wracajcie do swoich zajęć. Mam dużo pracy ''

- ,, Chciałem porozmawiać o sytuacji fizycznej obecnej tu dr Hadley. '' –zaczął dość sztywno Robert. Trzynaście posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Chase'a to nie zraziło.

- ,, Otóż moja koleżanka Remy ma pląsawice Huntingtona i nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w żadnych turniejach ani meczach.

- ,, Słucham! Co to znaczy, nie ma zamiaru? '' – zagrzmiał dziekan

- ,, Mój Huntington sięga już drugiego stopnia. Często drżą mi dłonie, więc trudno byłoby mi na przykład odbić piłkę. '' – Remy czuła, że traci tę pracę. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Dzięki tej pracy, przynajmniej na chwile zapominała o pląsawicy, eutanazji i więzieniu.

- ,, Dobrze. '' – Remy oczekiwała teraz słów _zwalniam cię. _Ale nie.

- ,, Nie musisz brać w tym udziału. Ale masz obowiązek zapisania się na próbne leczenie Huntingtona. '' – zawiadomił

- ,, Dobrze. '' – powiedziała. Ale nic nie było dobrze. Bała się. Po ostatniej katastrofie z Foremanem nie chciała brać udziału w żadnych tego typu badaniach. - ,, Dziękuje '' – wyszła z gabinetu. Pognała do szatni. Spojrzała do tyłu – Chase biegł za nią. Przez łzy prawie nic nie widziała. Udało jej się dotrzeć do szatni. Usiadła i zaczęła szlochać. Po chwili przyszedł Chase.

- ,, Trzynaście, ja przepraszam. Chciałem dobrze. Naprawdę'' – zaczął ze skruchą w głosie.

- ,, Będę z tobą przez cały czas trwania leczenia. I nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się krzywda. '' – Remy wstała i stanęła przed Chase'em. _Jemu naprawdę na mnie zależy_. – pomyślała. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Kilka tygodni temu mocno się do siebie zbliżyli. Wyznała mu swoją największą tajemnicę, a on zamiast ją wyśmiać – próbował się nią zaopiekować. Nie była pewna, co do niego czuje. Teraz była. Całkowicie. Zamknęła oczy. Pocałowała go i objęła rękami za szyję.

- ,, Ale … '' – zaczął zaskoczony. Remy położyła mu palec na ustach.

- ,, Szszsz '' – pocałowała go miękko, zmysłowo, obiecując tym pocałunkiem i wiele więcej.

- ,, Kocham cię idioto. ''


	3. Chapter 3

- ,, Co? '' – spytał oszołomiony Chase. - ,, Co powiedziałaś? ''

- ,, Że cię kocham '' – powtórzyła . - ,, Przepraszam, że tak z tym wyleciałam, ale poczułam, że albo teraz albo nigdy. ''

- ,, Ale … '' – Chase nie wiedział, co myśleć. Trzynaście zawsze była osobą skrytą i tajemniczą. Podobała mu się, wiedział, że coś między nimi jest. Ale mimo to nigdy nie posądzałby Trzynaście o takie wyznanie.

- ,, Przepraszam, że walę prosto z mostu. Ale nie lubię owijać w bawełnę. '' – uśmiechnęła się. Sprawiała wrażenie twardej, jednak w środku aż się w niej gotowało. Bała się jego reakcji. Chase był jedyną osobą, która naprawdę się nią zainteresowała. _Raz kozie śmierć. _– pomyślała.

- ,, Myślałam, że ty też coś do mnie czujesz. Pomyliłam się? '' - Serce Remy waliło jak młot. Nagle przestała być taka pewna siebie. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że bała się odrzucenia. Jej naprawdę na nim zależało. Potrzebowała go. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Zachciało jej się płakać.

- ,, Tak, to znaczy nie. '' – Robertowi plątał się język ze zdziwienia. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Remy Hadley, Trzynastka go kochała. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy dziwna myśl. _A jeżeli ona tylko się ze mnie nabija? Nie, to niemożliwe. Po wyjściu z więzienia Remy bardzo się zmieniła. O wiele bardziej zaczęła liczyć się z uczuciami innych, sama zaś zaczęła okazywać emocje. Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się kilka tygodni temu. _

- ,, Po prostu jestem ogromnie zaskoczony. Że to powiedziałaś. I że ja za chwilę coś powiem.''

- ,, Powiesz co? ''

- ,, Że też cię kocham. '' – patrzał jej głęboko w oczy. To najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, a Remy była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką znał. Trzynaście tylko się zaśmiała w odpowiedzi. Chase podszedł do niej bliżej i pocałował ją. Nagle wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do kliniki. Wiedział, że o tej porze byli tam tylko oni. A przynajmniej powinni. Wiedział też, że jeżeli ktoś ich przyłapie będą mieli problemy. Ale on o to nie dbał. Trzynaście tylko śmiała się w drodze.

- ,, Cicho, jeszcze ktoś usłyszy '' – szepnął i znów ją pocałował, jednocześnie przyciskając do ściany. Trzynaście zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę, kiedy usłyszeli kroki.

- ,, Może jednak jedźmy do mnie '' – szepnęła. Chase skinął głową i znów wziął ją ręce. Pojechali do Remy.


End file.
